The futures and the crisis: the espers fate
by 62storyswordsman
Summary: Past, Present, and Future all apart of time and they are very delicate. so far only very few people are able to control time in the Elsword world and Add is one of them. desperate to travel through time Add ignores Glave and ends up making a huge mistake and he drags others down with him
1. Chapter 1

…**oh god It's been almost a year since I made something huh…oh well might as well get this story out of my head besides my time has been pretty busy with school and family and stuff for those of you expecting a good story from me the chapters will be running pretty slow let's hope this one catches your interest…and yes there is romance I'm sure that's why most people come to this website so of course got to have that sweet and sugary love**

**Add-Base-16**

**Elsword-Base-13**

**Elesis-Base-16**

**Eve-Base- ?**

**Aisha-Base-15**

**Raven-Base-24**

**Chung-Base-13**

**Ara-Base- 17**

**Rena-Base-?**

**THE FUTURES AND THE CRISIS: THE ESPERS FATE**

Narrator: Add

"_Futures…we're better off not knowing them…they hold nothing but a cold, dark, and bloody truth…nothing but sadness and sorrow…despair and guilt…hatred and betrayal…why would I even research it…just so my time can wasted…on some bullshit of a life…just so all of my hard work can be in vain knowing that my life is a waste…the only bright side to it is…my loved ones…but is it truly enough…with the hellish life of my future"_ **(well damn Add I know you're crazy and all but geez...no need to bring low self-esteem to the mix)**

Narrator: Default Narrator (or DN)

Add walks into his building in Velder after leaving Wally behind in Altera core and saving Vanessa's life. He uses his Dynamos to keep watch over Eve and her group as they head back to Ruben to return the El shard "if only I had a chance or a plan to get you alone Eve my whole research would be so much easier with you here…for such a pretty thing like you to know so much about Nasods…Even I can feel the fact that I'm obsessed over you." Add noticed something Red moving on the screen created by the Dynamos and was instantly filled with Rage "AND YOU…you Red headed destructive little brat, you're a pain in my ass just looking at you if only I had a plan and chance to get you alone and strangle you I would take it without a second thought. **(...hot damn I'm dark)** All of my hard work to find the god forsaken place only to be betrayed by someone with a similar goal and having to leave the place because it's blown up and everything there is useless, and all cause of him whoever the hell that Red headed boy is he will pay…if only I had a way to reverse time or go to another world where Altera core is still standing then I wouldn't be stuck on a damn dead end. The only thing that is keeping me going is Eve and she seems to have her own group of people protecting her with their life" right there Add just had a thought an idea so much better than what he has ever came up with. "maybe I can Reverse time and maybe travel to another world…I can do both" Add uses his dynamos to check on the ponggos "so how are those little furries doing because they are about to get robbed" just as he walked out the building he ran into Elesis who is still in Velder doing missions "oh my bad didn't think anyone was here so I decided to walk around this part of town"

"alone?"

"hey I may not look like it but I'm pretty damn tough for a girl my age, I can even swing around this giant Claymore with ease." **(which is funny that her little brother can swing a great sword with one hand…and he's 13…what the hell does she do that boy)**

"…look I personally I don't care what you were doing but I better things to do than talk to you…plus you remind me of someone who I hate and it's kind of pissing me off" Add pushes Elesis out of the way and continues walking in the streets "well that was rude…HEY" Add stops to listen what Elesis had to say "this part of town is pretty isolated"

"your point being"

"well I've seen nothing but Glitters around this area and all the homes are completely abandoned with everything that is going on in Velder…there should be no Human being in the Velder villages AT ALL"

"…Glitters?"

"in other words Demons"

"... I take it you all don't like female accessories"

"..."

"...yeah I know right...it's so...stupid...not like I collect them or anything...like that...besides we don't know why we call them that but we do it anyways" **(haha Elesis is such a tomboy besides those demons might as well be killer Barbies…oh they are)**

"look I don't know what point your trying to prove here but it's wasting my time I have better things to deal with than talk to some Red head" **(*gasp* racist...to hairs I mean)**

"the hell did you just call me…HEY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" **(relax it's just an unnatural shade of crimson red hair)** Add was going to use his Dynamos to fly away but Elesis tackled him before he could fighting like animals for a couple seconds Elesis quickly pinned Add to the ground **(to be honest…Add did look like he had muscles like a toothpick…isolated in a Library for the majority of his life I'm pretty sure he will not have much physical strength) **Add tried to get her off but he couldn't figuring out that Elesis had the strength of a monster. Elesis began to yell at Add for what he said before she pinned him.

While she was busy yelling Add could feel her grip loosening and used that to advantage and used the dynamos to get him out of her grip. Making a Flashy escape with his Electricity. Add levitated to keep his distance from her. "HEY GET DOWN HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU"

"YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND WOMAN"

"LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK YOUR ABOUT AS CRAZY AS I AM"

"….good point" flying away Add could still hear Elesis screaming at him "geez this is only one girl and already I believe there are more psycho's here" Add looks down and saw Grail and Noel talking Add couldn't hear what they were saying but seeing as that Noel was talking a dog was strange enough "oh god what I said just came true"

3 days Later on that night, after returning with the formulas Add stole from the ponggos. Add came back with a sigh of relief that Elesis was occupied with missions so she wouldn't wait for him with her claymore out and ready. Add walked into his building and saw a man holding a sword with one hand destroying Add's equipment. Add quickly attacked the man with his dynamo's and pushed him against the wall. Add couldn't see the clothes that he was wearing because of the amount of darkness that is in the room, but he see his dark piercing eye's no hint of sanity in those eye's nothing but a mad man's eyes. "Who are you and how did you get in here"

The man remained silent, Add could see the expression in the Man's face. He was in despair, the man looked like as if he was filled was guilt and couldn't take back what he did. He lifted his left hand and reached towards Add pulling his black shirt towards him giving Add a better look at his face. Add also seemed to notice the blood on his right hand which was placed in between his chest and stomach, the man's skin was pale like he lost to many blood. Add tried to push him away but when he did the Man just pulled him back. "GET…OFF…ME YOU DAMN…PSYCHO" Man opened his mouth like he was ready to say something but tears was falling down his cheeks and it wasn't it's usual color it was bloody tears. The man quickly wiped it off and told Add "whatever your about to do please…please don't do it…don't do…what your about to do…it's going to kill you, and not only you but others, your friends, the entire world…everything will die if you do what your about to do…please…please listen just this once…listen to someone else…" the man fell on Add's Chest which made Add to quickly drop him to keep the blood from getting on him. "that's disgusting if you want to die on someone choose someone else other than me…HEY…ARE YOU LISTENING…GET UP…" Add turned the man head over and saw dead eye's. the man was dead and all Add could do was just sit there thinking about what can he do to a dead body that is stuck in his building…Add sat down and waited for a few minutes to think and found out what to do. "*sigh* as much as I hate getting blood on my clothes, but I'm not going to let you bleed on my equipment" Add tried to lift up his legs first but, his leg disappeared turning into dust. The man quickly turned into dust **(*insert random wind effect here*)** "wha…what the hell just happened" shaking the dust off his hands, he looked at the one place on the floor that the man died on was all of a sudden clean and clear like he was erased and forgotten. "what did you mean kill everyone..." Add stopped thinking about it and instantly denied the man's words "bah, to hell with you I'm going to learn how to control time and no one is going to stop me heheh" add laughed at the thought of him succeeding at stealing the formula from the ponggos and began working on the dynamos but only three of them, the other three was used to watch Eve who was awake and watching her friends sleep through the night. "haha figured the girl would be the last one to fall asleep, she is a Nasod by the way, Heh heh I can't wait until I meet you Eve it'll be the moment of my life"

**3 years later**

**Add-Time tracer -19**

**Elsword-Lord knight -16**

**Elesis-Crimson Avenger -19**

**Eve-Battle Seraph -?**

**Aisha-Dimension Witch -18**

**Raven- Veteran Commander -27**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper -16**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam -20**

**Rena- Grand Archer -? (not like her's and eve's age matter)**

3 Years later Add was already a part of the El search team **(or following them like the sick twisted bastard he is)** Add and the group were on their way to Hamel on the ship. Add was tinkering around with his Dynamos to put finishing touches on his Time machine **(I swear if Fanfiction allows me to put back to future references I am going to go buck wild with the references…hang on let me check…oh I can…hehehehe) **after finishing the last step of creating a time machine Add tests it out by spreading the Dynamos out into a formation of a circle having them spin in a very fast and rapid motion, they begin to shock with intense electricity. Then a small spark turns into a big portal, Add begins to laugh at the sight of it "Kehahaha finally after 3 years of long and hard effort I can finally go back in time to fix my mistakes…*thinks of Elsword* and fix A mistake"** (ooooooh damn if Elsword heard that he'll need some ice with that burn)** before Add could walk into the portal he heard a voice saying "are you sure you want to do that" Add stops and looks around "who said that" Add heard no response and turned around and saw Glave throwing his dice into the air and catching them repeatedly and standing right in front of the portal looking at it. "oh you…hey aren't you that crazy guy with the mask"

"...Glave…and yes"

"yeah whatever, can you move out of the way your blocking me from…"

"going back in time to fix your mistakes I know…you do know you're going to make all of your mistakes before into a bigger problem right." Add thinks about Glaves words but ends up getting confused "how is changing my past for the better a bad idea. What bad thing is going to happen…"

"if I told you. you wouldn't believe me so the most I can say is, just don't do it"

"...great job at trying to convince me...now move" Add said sarcasticly as he pushed Glave out of the way and walked toward the time portal

"you're making a huge mistake Add… all that hard work of changing the past is going to come back and bite you, and it will not end pretty, it may even kill you"

"kill me... HA... trust me I know my past and I know what to change that won't end up killing me in the future"

"that's not what's going to happen Add, its what you do that is the mistake" ignored him and put his left foot into the portal. Glave quickly grabbed Add's shoulders "DAMMIT ADD I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU"

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME" Add knocked Glave hand away "I'm going to do this and there isn't a DAMN THING that you're going to do that is going to stop me, I'm going to make things right, the way IT SHOULD'VE BEEN"

"dammit Add listen to me, LISTEN TO ME" Add ignored Glave and walked into the portal the Dynamos followed Add and closed the portal. And thus Add went back in time** (great scott…he went to the wild west with his good buddy Doc…not really but that would be hilarious)** "AAAAADD" Glave screamed for Add cursing his name as Add went back to change his past. Glave stood there for a moment and saw dust coming from inside the ship. He rushed outside and watched as he saw Elsword and his group frozen in time in while they were in the middle of fighting demons **(or angry giants fishes)** and then they eventually turned into dust. "Add…how many more times do we have to repeat this…"

Narrator: Add

_I was stubborn…desperate…I wanted my past to change…and now I finally did it…and…I wasn't happy with the results…_

**Not much back to future references... maybe in part 3 or 4 and maybe Add might start building a time car machine in a and drive over 80 miles per hours then leave behind a trail of fire, that also leaves behind a spinning license plate, then the car takes him to 2015 where there are flying skateboards...speaking of flying skateboards we should be expecting one this year all that cool new inventions like that microwave oven that grows tiny pizzas into one giant pizza in just a couple second my god how amazing would that be...mmm pizza *homer simpson drool*…I think I got a little off track there…so Add goes back in time and to fix a mistake in his past but what does he plan to do, what is he going to fix, and is he the only one who actually talked through this whole chapter...huh… the only actually had lines was Elesis and Glave...well at least you all know what class they'll be. Well this is it for chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be out shortly and see you all then**


	2. not far back in time

**And now here is chapter 2 of the Espers fate I'm sure most of you can already tell whats going to happen with some obvious clues….maybe… since we last left off Add met Elesis, stole the time formula from the ponggo's but here is chapter 2 with the start of the Altera arc with Add and lets this 1****st**** person/ 3****rd**** person story started and enjoy**

Narrator: default Narrator (in short you)

On top of a cliff on Altera Add appears through the portal minutes before Elswords and Add arrival. He checks the time on the clock that he took right before he left **(which I probably failed to mention)** "10 minutes….perfect that gives me enough time to stop myself and slow Elsword a bit and maybe I should be able to change the future for myself" Add jumps off the cliff and uses his dynamos to help him fly, from a distance he could see Wally's cargo airship with Elsword, Rena, and Aisha fighting Wally on top of it. "looks like that fight started…so I should be around here somewhere, kahahahaha looks like you're going to die wally you shouldn't have betrayed me when it came to Altera core, otherwise I wouldn't have to leave you to fall to your death" Add chuckles as he flies to his destination to the location where he saw Wally get thrown off the airship. Add sat on top of a rock and began to write a note and draw a map.

As the Sword Knight Elsword, Sniping Ranger Rena, and Battle Magician Aisha finish off Wally. Rena use her phoenix strike and Aisha using her gust storm to melt wally's Nasod armor, Wally keeps his distance from the girls as his armor begins to melt with a huge weak spot Elsword rushes in for the kill screaming the Assault slash skill he stabs Wally where the Armor is weak and breaks through it launching Wally off the Airship. When Add saw that, that was his chance to slow himself down. Add kept himself waiting, watching for the right moment, and he saw himself running to Wally to save him, Add quickly used his dynamo's to slow down time, he flew to his past self and pushed him back and drop a note on top of him and quickly flew away to avoid being seen by himself. "ugh what the hell was that" past Add saw a note that was left on his chest which was a map to Altera core, the note said 'COME BY TO OUR NEW STORE THAT WILL BE OPENED UP BY YOU ONE AND ONLY COBO WE WILL BE OPENING UP SHOP FOR OUR FABULOUS EVENTS AND AMAZING PRIZES… that will only be temporary of course you're going to have to work for the permanent **(now what greater company that makes their customers work for their prizes)** WE WILL BE OPENING UP SHOP NEAR ALTERA CORE, IF YOU WANT TO BE THE FIRST ONE THERE HERE IS HOW TO GET THERE' on the back of the fake flyer was a professionally drawn map** (or a map that present Add took with him and just drew lines that leads to Altera core)** "*sigh of relief*Ariel you were always a hyper woman who really doesn't know how to keep track of her things, in less if this was that shy klutzy Luriel. Knowing them Hopefully this will lead me to the right direction" past Add took his dynamos and flew off to Altera core, past Add looked back at wally "pity, if I didn't get stopped by Cobo's flyer and something that I may question later…you may have lived old man but looks like today isn't your lucky day". Meanwhile Elsword and the others are still on the airship catching their breath after defeating Wally. Elsword noticed at a distance another airship "wait…am I going crazy or is that another airship."

On that Airship was a man in a cloak **(oh come on we all know it's Raven he was an ass when we first met him)** he lifted the cloak revealing a mechanic prosthetic Arm pointing at the cargo airship. "FIRE!" with a rain of missiles the cargo airship was shot by the flurry of missiles making Elsword, Rena, and Aisha lose their footing leaving the only thing left to do was to brace for impact, during the impact Elsword, Rena, and Aisha were launched off the airship making them fall unconscious. Add saw everything from afar while sitting on his dynamos "well that's one part of my list scratched off…by my god I never knew Raven was on bad terms with that hotheaded idiot, I'll leave them to Raven for now, while he's at it I'm off to see if I made it to Altera core" Add flew to follow himself. Add tried to put on his hood for stealth purposes but half of the hood was gone. "What the hell…did I rip the hood again ugh dammit" though Add didn't noticed that half of his hood became dust.

Later that night, past Add found Altera Core he kissed the map and thanked "Ariel and Luriel" for the map and walked in. Present Add saw himself walk into Altera core laughing "kehahaahaha perfect now that's one part of my past fixed…"

"And another Future ruined"

"Glave…you again" Glave was standing behind Add "so I take it you're going to go on about this whole you should've listened type of crap"

"…yes actually…your messing with Time Add. Past, present, and future and you just so happened to screw yourself again"

"…you know you could've stopped me, while I was off to stop myself from doing something stupid as to let that old bastard find Altera core before me then let that hot head destroy all of my hard work"

"what's the point I've already done this numerous times, so what the hell is the point" Add was left with confusion on Glaves words "numerous times?...Glave…have I done this before" Glave left Add with silence and turned his back to him "what's the point you're never going to listen you think everything you plan out, everything you do will all go according to plan. The perfect plan you always say…I've lost all hope to you Add…Good-bye Add it sucks to know that you were the one to take your own life" Glave walked away from Add to go back to Henir. "HEY WAIT…GLAVE…GLAAAVE" Glave opened the time portal and went back to Henir leaving Add alone. Add was left with a question to himself add looks at his hand and sees that it hasn't become dust yet. "I still have time maybe I should stay a little longer make sure everything goes according to plan."

Meanwhile in Altera Core, Past Add travels through Altera core's circular path **(and confusing elevators that has no buttons so you have to assume that you know where it's going…seriously play the actual game there is no buttons on those thing so you literally just assume you know where it's going) **Add had just reached the final elevator making his way to cores chamber. "Kehahaha…HAHAHAHA… ALTERA CORE I FINALLY MADE IT… I FINALLY GET TO COMPLETE MY RESEARCH" as soon as he enters the chamber in Altera core. He spots a girl with white hair near a giant Nasod tinkering with the wires on it. Add immediately knew who that was and had a smirk when he saw Eve. He quietly tried to walk up to her **(like the creepy bastard he is…yet we still love him…remember male viewers as long as you're a hot male anime character the ladies will still love you regardless if you're crazy, emo as hell, etc.)** Eve just put on the giant orange glass **(at least I assume its glass)** on the giant Nasod's chest and saw the reflection of Add behind her. She gasped and quickly turned around and summoned a Nasod blader to hold its blades across Add's neck "whoa easy girl I'm not going to hurt you"

"Who are you, and how did you get here"

"Let's just say, you are going to hate Merchants"

"Merchants?"

"Right, I almost forgot you were also isolated your whole life so you don't know anything about merchants, Kehaha looks like we have something in common Eve" Eve tilted her head making thoughts on Add "I'll ask again who are you"

"Add…you can call me Add Kim not like it really matters that name was completely forgotten, and I know a lot about you Eve. Working on a Nasod I see" Eve told the Blader to pin down Add; she also called over Moby and Reby turning one of them into a small blade and held it towards Add head "how do you know about me and my race"

"do you not remember the people who created you, because they are likely to write a book about you and your features though not all of them sadly but quite a bit" Add's hand began to move, Eve noticed but ignores it assuming that his escape is pointless and will get him killed "yes I do remember those horrible monsters examining me like I'm some kind of animal I remember their faces every day and curse their names while I was at it… they destroyed my race and now I'm alone forced to hold the burden of reviving them"

"then you know that one of them wrote about you even drew picture and everything you do know that Scientist like to get every bit of detail" Eve quickly put the blade on Add's forehead, Add could feel the tip of the razor sharp blade poking his skin and could feel the anger from Eve out of that sentence. "What kind of details"

"Not those kinds I'll assure you that, just the kinds that tells you about your powers and your capabilities" Eve pulled the blade back in slight relief but still held the blade against him "so this book of yours…do you still have it"

"Of course I keep it around making sure I know what I'm looking for"

"…were you…stalking me" there was a long pause the pause was so long that it seemed like time just froze. "Huh…now that I think about it…yes…I believe I am"

"Ugh you twisted little" Eve pulled the blade away in disgust leaving the blader distracted with Eve's disgust in Add. And that left an opening for Add to strike. Add swung his hand at the Blader which looked like it missed but it led the Dynamos to strike the Blader destroying it on the other side of the chamber. Eve was also left wide open and Add pinned her to the ground taking the blade from her "oh how the tables turned"

"h-how"

"you're not the only one who can create Nasod technology" Eve ordered Moby **(or Reby)** to attack Add. Left with no choice Add loosened his grip on Eve's arms to dodge the robots strike, allowing Eve to break free and kick Add off of her. Add tried to gain his footing and keep his eyes on Eve who was getting up "AW come on Eve I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk…and maybe… examine you a bit" in even more disgust Eve attacked Add, Add tried to avoid her fury "oh for god sakes will you not take it the wrong way" Eve then called down a Nasod Guardian causing an explosion around the room, Add barely dodged it but was still slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Add slowly got up and wiped his mouth, when he looked at his hand and saw blood on his white gloves **(Great Scott)** and Add saw nothing but red in anger "these gloves…COST ME KCHING YOU BITCH" **(that's even worse that's your money for a free game… holy s*** I just realized that you spend about 5 dollars on a single piece of a set… kill her Add… KILL HER) then Add blew up the whole Altera core with Eve in it and she died… and Add found out that he was the one who really destroyed Altera core…nah just kidding that would be stupid alright time to get rid of bold**… "_Particle Accelerator"_ destroying the Guardian the room was covered in smoke, Eve looked through the smoke and saw Add with his foot on top of the last remaining piece of the Guardian which was it's head. Add laughed as his insanity raged against the guardian, Add crushed it's robotic head and rushed towards Eve and grabbed her "I told you I didn't want to hurt you but you just had to take it the hard way" Add slammed Eve to the ground and restrained her with the dynamos.

"now do you want to listen to what I have to say or am I going to have to force you to listen…and don't think that I noticed that other metal ball heading towards me" Mody **(or Reby…whichever one is the white one it's hard to remember those two…don't you call me a racist I bet more than half of you are looking up who those two are right now)** stopped as soon Add mentioned them. Add held Eve to the ground for a moment to let everything around him calm down.** (So that is one very very very very very awkward moment)** "so are you calm yet" Eve stayed quite for a moment and realized that she has no other choice but listen to Add "fine what do you have to say" Add smiled glad to know that things are finally going his way. Add lets Eve go and pulls out the book that he was talking about to Eve. "You're probably wondering what am I doing here, and why is it that I'm so obsessed with you…and that reason is, that this book has an incomplete experiment and I want to finish it"

"So you break into my lab and destroy about half of my equipment"

"….that…that's kind of your fault"

"Just get to the point"

"…Eve I want to explore more into this experiment because I have many things to figure out and theories on what you Nasods can really do…especially this electra data that I got off of Ariel earlier"

"Ariel?"

"some mad woman who not stop smiling I swear she is crazy…also she runs a store that sells items that aren't even useful for a day and gives you free stuff temporarily only so that you buy it permanently in a mall that makes you pay outer world money called Kching…huh…if you actually think about it…how the hell does it help cobo if they make less money than most armory's and item shops and I don't even think cobo owns the mall"

"You're getting off track"

"oh right the code electra…but this data chip that I bought off a mall with my hard earn Kching…and the clerk told me this 'this chip is says to have some valuable information, information so valuable it can only work for only one type of machinery, and once it is inserted the chip releases great power, power so strong it might be able to revive and destroy a whole race'" **(wow I hope that last part doesn't sound racist)** Eve thought about the chip for minute. She begins to pick up scraps and pieces of her nasod race "that chip you were talking about do you think it can bring back all the Nasods"

"Anything's possible, if you work with me then I'll gladly give you this code, I examine and experiment you and your Nasod family and in exchange I'll help you revive your race. It's a win-win for the both of us…so Eve" Add held out his hand to her "what do you say do we have a deal" Eve looked at Add's hand then looked at the code on his right hand 'if I take it I can revive my race and he does seem desperate to know about us…I'll take his offer only because I made it my mission to revive the Nasods' Eve thought, and accepted Add's deal by taking his hand. But before they could really make it official Eve pulled Add closer so she says her last thoughts "only on one condition"

"And whats that"

"You hurt us or so much as even try to cause any kind of harm to us the deal is off and I will kill you"

"HA feisty already I love a woman who really knows how to take action…but yeah I'll try…"

"Not try I want you to do it, do not harm us and we won't harm you"

"…KE HAHAHA fine I promise I'll be gentle and not cause any harm"

"Good, then we got ourselves a deal" Add hands over the Code to Eve and Eve lets go of Add's hand and allows him to roam freely around Altera Core. And so far Add loved the sight, laughing at his accomplishment glad to finally know that things are going his way.

Moby and Reby saw Add laughing as he roams Altera core and they turn to Eve who was walking off to insert the code. They catch up to her and stop her from inserting the code "wait miss Eve we just want to ask…is it wise to let him examine us as if we're animals we don't know what he plans to do"

"I made sure of that if he causes harm to any of you, you all have the free will to fight back, and if he persists kill him"

"I still don't think this is wise"

"And why is that, what flaw did I make"

"I don't know but something about him just isn't right"

"of course he isn't right, he's crazy just look at him…flying around those Dynamos like they're his slave I would never disrespect any of you like that" Reby **(who I think is the black one)** leaves and comes back with a Nasod head **(aka incomplete Oberon)** "really…do you honestly think that…try to say that again when not loving Moby more and the possible things that you could have done to this poor bastard here" **(such as make Ophelia hilariously strangle Oberon)** "oh don't overreact Reby I treat you both equally"

"LIAR"

"look I have to go insert the Electra code we can talk about it later"

"LATER... NONONO I WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW" Eve waves good-bye to Reby as she walks away "HEY STOP" Moby stops Reby and tries to calm him down "calm down Reby you don't have to take it too serious"

"LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU'RE THE FAVORITE"

"I know…and I f***ing love it and I don't want you ruining it"

"…DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE" Moby failed to calm Reby horribly and him and Reby immediately goes outside

while they were leaving Add's flies to the upper floor of Alter core and found documents "huh what's this" he picks up the documents and the first page is labeled "secret project…hmm this sounds interesting" as Add reads the documents he find out that the document was about time travel and that the project was nearly complete "TIME TRAVEL…amazing with this I can…take back any mistakes, I can figure out how the Nasod race started, I can see how it ends, I can…I can figure out about the past of my life…KEHA….HAHAHAHA I CAN DO ANYTHING WITH THIS I CAN CREATE A WHOLE NEW TIMELINE I CAN MAKE THINGS RIGHT…I CAN MAKE THIS WORLDS DECISIONS INTO WHATEVER WHAT I WANT AND MAKE IT TO HOWEVER I WANT IT AND WHEN IT SHOULD HAPPEN" Add have been any more crazier and happy in his entire life he took the document and began looking for more papers on the time travel project. Meanwhile watching Add was himself from another timeline floating above him about 30 feet in the air missing his left arm do to the dust disappearing affect "heh heh heh heh I figured there'd be documents on time travel bet with more information too…I did everything I wanted to do…now I just leave the rest to him".

Narrator: Add

_Oh the fool I was_

**I really don't let Add Narrate that much. But that concludes chapter 2 of this story. And Add seems to have finally team up with Eve (rather than teaming up with her by the end of Velder…you know the area where KOG got lazy with area names at this point then) Elsword and the group seems to be starting their journey through Altera and Glave seem to know something that Add#1 can't figure out …even though he's technically dying since he's disappearing…that he somehow knew…but wait how did he know that was going to disappear…ah well maybe it might be explained next chapter or not let's just see what happens next chapter**


End file.
